Broken Bones and Broken Roads
by SweettFace
Summary: And like the waves of an ocean we were destined to crash roughly onto the shore. Our hopes and dreams breaking just as our bones did. We were never destined to be happy, we were never destined to be. ( Kili x Tauriel) I am accepting prompts!
1. Chapter 1

_**Broken Bones and Broken Roads**_

_it was just a dream- do you think she could have loved me?_

/

And like the waves of an ocean we were destined to crash roughly onto the shore. Our hopes and dreams breaking just as our bones did. We were never destined to be happy, we were never destined _to be_.

Truth is it's all quite ironic. I feared I would never love anyone, and that no one would ever truly the depths of me. But a dwarf, of all things, a dwarf was bold enough to see me. _To care._

It's heart breaking, the truth that is. The truth is the universe doesn't stop for you, and fate doesn't pause just because you've found your calling, or because you're happy. No fate will go on and it will take the very reason of your existence away from you and then you're alone.

_Are we all destined to be alone?_

_::_

Blurry at first but then all too clear, I could see him in my dreams. It wasn't until after he was gone that I realized. I thought that I did not need him, that I did not love him. That he was an unnecessary fault, and that all he did was spring upon conniptions in my life.

_A Dwarf and an Elf? Are you crazy?_

It wasn't until he wasn't there to hold me that I began to truly miss him.

It wasn't until I found myself crying and not knowing who to turn to that I realized that I loved him. I love him, a dwarf! I feel as if I was born with this love for him, just waiting.

But my love is gone. I don't know where the starlight is anymore, and I don't think I could ever walk there again even if I tried.

True love. Kili had it all wrong, it was love that was the dream.

_**fin**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN-** ( NO BETA/ UNEDITED) _

_I feared I was loosing my writing mojo, my inspiration. I haven't written anything on fanfiction in months but then I was in class today bored out of my mind and these words just came to my mind and I had to write them._

_This is my first time writing for this fandom so I hope it wasn't too bad. __This is going to be a series of kiliel oneshots so yay just in time for the hobbit three. __Also, I've never read the hobbit or lord of the rings. My family dragged me to see The Desolation of Smaug last year and I fell in love. I'm going to start right after the hobbit three so I'll be right in order. :P_

_**Disclaimer**- I don't own the hobbit, just ma words. _

_Lastly, Review Please and Send me prompts! _


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N**- Spoilers for The Hobbit: The Battle of Five Armies. I cried like a little baby guys. I knew what was going to happen, but man did that shit hurt. My heart literally hurts right now. It was such an amazing ending to such an amazing series but it fucking hurt. Anyways on with it. _

**_::_**

_Why does it hurt so much? Because it was **real.**_

_**::**_

I would travel light-years to be with him once again. Anything to feel his presence, his touch, _his love. _Just one more time. I feel as if the universe has punished me for wishing such things, for loving this dwarf. We were never meant to be together, it would've been like a crime, but I wished it, we wished it, I still wish it.

I dream of a world where those who are lost to me and with me once again, and I, Tauriel, can be with my love. My Kili. Pure emotion, pure hurt, pure pain. I had never felt anything as strong as those in my entire life. All in the course of a few seconds. Nothing on this Earth will ever hurt more than seeing your love killed right in front of you. Nothing, except perhaps the moments afterward when you're holding them in your arms. They're all bloody, and no matter how you much shake they won't wake. And you can slowly feel the cold creep onto their skin like bugs.

It wasn't supposed to be this way. I cannot bear it, this pain. I do not want it. I have loved, and I have lost. But love, never again. Not after Kili. _Never again._

* * *

><p><em>AN- No beta_

_Yes another super short one. Hope you like it anyways. I'm posting a separate and much longer oneshot later so maybe that'll make up for this ones shortness? :) Please review and leave prompts! _

_UGH and when you review please vent to me your feels after that movie, I need to cry with someone. :P_


End file.
